deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warl0rd13/Night Lords Tenth compnay First Claw(Warhammer 40k) VS Noble Team(Halo Reach)
FIRST CLAW! The Night Lord Space Marine super soldier team made out of the best that Tenth Compnay has. NOBLE TEAM! The heroic SPARTAN III team that gave their lives during the fall of Reach! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? First Claw: Bio: First Claw is made out of six of the best warriors Tenth company has, it's members are made out of; their leader Talos AKA the Soul Hunter, a prophet who has visions of the future and said to be the heir to Malcharion, Xarl, a master swordsman and grew up with Talos back on Nostramo, Cyrion, a warrior with a psychic gift that allows him to feed off of fear, Uzas, a Khorne taineted berzerker and a master of close combat, Mercurtan, a former meber of 7th Claw with staunch loyalty, and finally Variel "the Flayer", a former member of the Red Corsiars and a master Apothecary who earned his nickname for skinning his victims. Weapons and equipment: Close: Gladius, Executioner Chainsword, Chainaxe and bayonet. Short: Bolter pistol. Mid: Bolter. Long: Heavy bolter. Explosive: Melta bomb. Special: Malcharion's twin linked bolter pistol and a looted Blood Angle power sword Arumun. Armour: Mark VI Space Marine power armour. X-factor: As all Space Marines, First Claw members are all super human, amongst their achievments are that they can run at 60 mph, can survive being shot in the head, a very high pain tolerence, super human strength and more. there is a lack of trust amongst the team and several members even despise eachother to the point they have made vows to kill eachother one day, they are centurys old and have fought almost every oppenant imaginable. For more info: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/1st_Claw_(Night_Lords) Noble Team: Bio: Noble Team is made out of six SPARTANs that fought during the fall of Reach, the team is made out of; Carter, a no-nonesene soldier and learder of noble, Kate, the second in command and the intelligence specialist, Emile, a bold and aggressive Spartan and was the assault specialist, Jorge, the only SPARTAN II of the team and a heavy weapon specialist, Jun, a thoughtful and tactical soldier who may be the teams only survivor, and Noble Six, a new edition to the team Six's background is mostly unkown and is known as the '"hyper leathal vector ". Weapons and equpment: Close: Combat knives and Emile's kukri. Short: M45 tactical shot gun and M6G magnum. Mid: MA35 assualt rifle and M392 designated marksman rifle. Long: Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel and the M247H Heavy Machine Gun. Explosive: Frag Grenade. Special: Spartan Lazer. Armour: MJLONIR Mark V. X-factor: As SPARTANs Noble teams members are super human and their abilitys are further augmented by their armour, they are very well experieced having delt with the Covenant and insurectionists before that, team work plays a big role in the team as the team members have worked alongside eachother for quite a while( with the exception of Noble Six). For more info: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Noble_Team Battle Ground: The combat zone is going to be on a small UNSC outpost on reach with First Claw's thunderhawk dropship a small distance away, said Night Lords have recently attacked the Covenant and UNSC forces fighting there and now there is plenty of weapons for Noble Team to pick up from the corpses. X-factor scoring: FC/NT: Experience: 97/86, while Noble has delt with big threats like the Covenant they havent fought for over 10,000 years against many different types of oppenents. Durability: 96/85, Space Marines can survive being shot in the head and other injurys no one else could survive and their armour makes them even more difficult to kill despite the lack of sheilds like that Noble has. Training: 90/90, Space Marines and SPARTANs have about the same level of training. Stealth: 93/86, Noble can be very stealthy when needed but First Claw gets a slight edge for the fact they have been using stealth as their primary weapon for as long as they can remember. Team Work: 69/89: like I said First Claw has major trust issues while Noble have little proplems working todether. Brutality: 97/76: Noble Team prefers to get the job done cleany while First Claw takes pleasure in brutaly tearing their enemys apart. Battle: Category:Blog posts